Hunter
by AssassinAria
Summary: Harmony always had a simple life, but everything changed when a vampire kills her family. she starts to hunt them and ends up finding a dog and meeting an intresting vampire...
1. Preface

**The Hunted**

Preface-A horrible past

I stood near the door. I heard something inside my parent's room. I didn't know what was going on, but it sounded like someone was in their room. I had no clue what to do, but, c'mon, I'm only 13, until a couple of months!

I slowly opened the door and peered inside. Standing there, holding my mother was a man. He had brown hair and amber eyes. He was beautiful. But, what was he doing to my mom? He looked like he was biting her. That's when she realized, he was….

They said he didn't exist. He shouldn't exist. Yet, there he was. I gasped, and he looked at me. His cold, silver eyes glared at me, lusting for blood, and blood was dripping from his white fangs. I couldn't stand there anymore; I was disgusted from all that blood. I ran for my brother, Everett.

"Everett!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "Everett!" I noticed the light on in the bathroom, and banged on the door. Then, I heard, "what?" It was Everett, except he called from across the hall. My head told me not to go in there, but, as always, curiosity got the best of me.

In the room, I saw my dad lying on the floor. As I got a closer look, I screamed. He wasn't breathing, and he had a pair of bite marks on his neck. The last remnants of his blood were trailing out of his neck.

"What are you scr-? Oh." Everett mumbled as he walked in. He always sounded sleepy. He didn't seem as upset as I was. "Harmony," he snapped, sounding stern and urgent. "You've got to get out of here." Next thing I knew, he picked me up in his arms and threw me out of the nearest window-thank god it was a one story house.

"What about you?" I exclaimed.

"I'll be fine. Just leave, Harmony!" He threw a pocket knife at me, but when I opened it, the blade was wooden.

"What is thi-?" He then gave me a tight hug and whispered in my ear, "Go to the abandoned church. It's safe there." He shut the window tight and yelled, "Go!" But, by the time I was at the street, I heard a loud scream.

"Everett…" I said to myself. I looked at the wood-pocket knife Everett gave me, and ran to the Church as fast as I could.


	2. A faithful comapanion and the meeting

Chapter 1-a faithful companion

Six months has past since that horrible day and it still plays in my mind, like a theater, over and over again. Every detail, the things I thought, the way I felt, still clings to me. Walking through the market, I could feel the eyes cling to me, the eyes of the vampires, hidden within the humans. I wanted so badly to rip out my pocket knife and kill them all, but no.

I heard this barking, I could tell everyone was ignoring it. I looked over, brushing the blonde hair out of my face-I really needed it cut-and I saw a puppy, blacker than night with beautiful emerald green eyes, being held by a women. No. A vampire. I pulled the door open and slammed it shut, making her jump.

"Drop the dog, vampire," said in a cold voice. I was really proud of myself, but I decided to celebrate later.

"Alright, but keep in mind, you told me to." She said in a sweet but scary voice. Her boney fingers dropped the dog onto the floor, and he yelped, making my heart sink. The look of concern that must've been on my face made the vampire laugh. "It's not a dog," was all she could manage to get out, before I took out my wooden pocket knife and threw it right between her eyes. I slowly walked over to her, and pulled out my pocket knife from her disgustingly beautiful forehead and I quickly finished her.

"Now you know not to mess with a vampire slayer, you ignorant demon." Then, she felt fur by her feet. She looked down and saw the dog. "Hey boy, hey, Rex" The dog jumped at the sound of his new name. "You like that name? Well, Rex is your name now. C'mon."

Two years have passed since I first met Rex. Now, he's trained and we've been living happily killing pretty much every vampire and werewolf we saw. Just then, I felt someone grab me. I knew immediately what it was, and reached for my pocket knife. Rex started to attack, as I've trained him, but when I turned around, I saw a vampire. This time, it wasn't just a vampire. His super dark brown hair was flowing in the wind; his fair skin was almost shining in the sunlight; and the minute I saw his emerald green eyes, it felt like time just stopped, but, before I knew it, Rex had him on the ground.

He didn't have to be human to know what he was saying, "You can't love a vampire! Snap out of it!"

"I know, I know." I replied. But watching him lay on the ground, so beautiful and vulnerable for once, I didn't have the heart to kill him. I couldn't, instead, I leaned down and kissed him. I felt Rex stare at me. I giggled, "It's a good twist, isn't it? I thought it would be funny." That was a lie. It was like I had no control over what I was doing. And, I quite enjoyed it. After all that, he woke up.

"Did, did you just kiss me?" He asked.

"Of course not, why would I kiss a leech?" I told him with a slight grimace in my face. I patted Rex's head, telling him not to say anything, not that he could… or that I know of.

He held himself up with his arms. "Because we leeches have the power of beauty. Women are just drawn to us."

I kicked him in the forehead, quite hard. Pinned him, and held my knife to his throat.

"Maybe next time, I can mount you." He said. I blushed and cut his face with my knife.

"You pervert!" I tried to get off of him and he grabbed my hand. I looked at him. His face was almost in shock. I tried to yank my hand away, but he was too strong. "What?" I asked.

"I've been waiting a long time for you."

"Wait, how'd you get your hands un-?" He pulled my hand down, and kissed me, over, and over, and over, and over again. I heard Rex growl, but it seemed so far away. I glanced over to where he used to be, still kissing what's his face, and saw him walk slowly behind whatever his name was. I yanked away from what's his face. He didn't like that. "Rex. Sit." I ordered. Rex sat looking annoyed.

"What's the big idea?" I snapped. "Your…beautiful." He murmured. My heart skipped a beat. _What's happening to me!_ I screamed in my head.

_Face it. You love a vampire._ It was his voice. I didn't believe it or maybe I don't want to believe it. He stood suddenly, apparently getting his legs untied, and stared at me and I stared back.

"What's your name?" I asked. "Cato." "I'm Harmony" I said. "You should go. I don't want a vampire to see us." he said. "Can I see u again?" I asked. He nodded and smiled. He gracefully turned and left me.

**I finally figured out how to update. took my long enough right? haha. so i do not own Nightworld! i'll keep dreaming though.**


	3. A look on the other side

I walked home, still thinking of Cato. Rex nudged me and huffed. "I know, I know," I said, "but, do I really need to explain Rex?" He looked up at me with sad eyes, and he walked into the church. As I watched him walk away, I coulda sworn a boy was in his place. He Had black hair and was quite tan. He was shirtless and from what I could see, he was muscular. It was only for a second, like a picture flashed in front of my eyes.

I started after him, but something didn't feel right. I felt both nausious and like I was in heaven. Is it? It can't be. Twice in one day? The icey fingers tickled my neck, and hope surged through me that it was Cato, but found out too quickly it wasn't.

First, I realized I couldn't move, then sharp, white hot pains went through my neck, like being bitten by a rattlesnake. I felt...stranded, as if I was standing on a cloud. Death doesn't seem so bad, and it is a nice way to go.

My legs gave out and I dropped like a brick. I moaned, it was the only sound that came out of my mouth. Rex! Where are you? Rex! "Yeah, such a wonderful vampire hunter. I'm scared." I couldn't move any part of my body, and, with my whole being I wished someone-something-would come save me. I heard footsteps then the sound of someone being stabbed. Sweet, warm hands held my face. "Hold on" was the last I heard before blacking out.


End file.
